


Gimli Gloinson to Master Qui-Gon Jinn

by lferion



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Challenge Response, Crossover, Epistolary, Gen, Pittsburgh, Postcards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the Postcard meme:<br/>1. Name 2 characters from any of the fandoms in my profile.<br/>2. Name a destination, anywhere in the known or created universes.<br/>3. I'll write you one character's postcard to the other, from that destination.</p><p>Gloriana's prompt was: heh, the meme amuses. Qui-Gon Jinn and Gimli, Pittsburgh. There, that might keep you occupied for a moment.</p><p>Originally posted <a href="http://lferion.livejournal.com/207548.html?thread=795836#t795836">here.</a></p><p>The location is in fact the longitude and latitude of Pittsburg.</p></blockquote>





	Gimli Gloinson to Master Qui-Gon Jinn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gloriana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloriana/gifts).



To: Master Qui-Gon Jinn   
C/o Jedi Main Temple Complex,  
 z'Jhedhai City, Coruscant,    
NGC479087-aA

Most honored Master Jinn,

 The bones of this place are, as you hoped, rich with the memory of metal, and a present potential for beauty of stone. The Elf declares the trees to be of good heart and honorable lineage. Should the Shadow that threatens arise, this place could be made to be a haven. There are several fine caverns nearby, and one of great beauty but fifteen leagues hence, that could ward and protect a goodly number of folk, though it would take Dwarven ingenuity to make it truly habitable. The world itself is very fair, and the people of good heart and a very Elvish way of living.

Legolas sends his good greetings, to you and your young student, as most sincerely do I.

Gimli Gloinson

Location stamp: 40°26′30″N 80°00′00″W Sol 3, Mutter's Spiral, MWG39990-g

**Author's Note:**

> For the Postcard meme:  
> 1\. Name 2 characters from any of the fandoms in my profile.  
> 2\. Name a destination, anywhere in the known or created universes.  
> 3\. I'll write you one character's postcard to the other, from that destination.
> 
> Gloriana's prompt was: heh, the meme amuses. Qui-Gon Jinn and Gimli, Pittsburgh. There, that might keep you occupied for a moment.
> 
> Originally posted [here.](http://lferion.livejournal.com/207548.html?thread=795836#t795836)
> 
> The location is in fact the longitude and latitude of Pittsburg.


End file.
